My Poison
by Deese-Rouge-Cheveux
Summary: A pair of fools, they say," he whispered, mouth turning upward in a bemused almost-smile. "But not so foolish, I think," I just as quietly replied, my voice overflowing with unreleased laughter. Our eyes locked for a moment, and we were silent, and it was


**Disclaimer: No infringement intended on J.K. Rowling's characters. Also, no infringement on Warner Bros. who somehow need a disclaimer from me… **

**My Poison**

A quiet breath of air escaped my lungs as I stood there. "There" was on the ledge of the North Tower. It was raining, the kind of rain where each droplet was bitter cold and soaked you to the bone. The moment was paralyzed in time, and it lasted forever yet it was done with instantly. Our clothes were soaked and almost transparent; and, despite the temperature , we were hot and burning. Everything was wrong in that moment, but in a sense everything was all perfectly right. The details sprang vividly before my very senses, but it was all blurred in one solitary moment. The wrinkles from smiling that were just barely visible, yet so prominent, disappeared. All my concentration and values and pure, simple _logic_ ran out of my head. To stop my rambling, it all just went blissfully blank. All that existed was the two of us, standing their like a pair of sparrows heading North instead of South for the winter. His breath came out in a puff of hot air that tickled my ear. I smiled and looked into his cold, unfeeling eyes as he said my name. 

"A pair of fools, they say," he whispered, mouth turning upward in a bemused almost-smile. 

"But not so foolish, I think," I just as quietly replied, my voice overflowing with unreleased laughter. Our eyes locked for a moment, and we were silent, and it was then the earth stopped its rotational spin. The moment his heart melted, the moment we shared but an innocent embrace that was so much more. It proved everything. Everything.

The rain came down pouring harder than ever, and I broke the silence of what seemed to be an oblivion. I laughed loudly. In no time we went down from the top of that secret tower to the grounds. We danced and laughed in the grass, getting muddy and staining our clothes green. 

Hours after the rain sprinkled down to a stop, and I looked into his dark gray eyes. Suddenly, I felt for the first time no one existed and we belonged— really belonged. Simple as it seems, it meant a lot to me at the time. 

I shook out my wet hair as we dried out on the hearth rug by the stone fireplace. I laid on my stomach and smiled at him, his eyes alight with joy. I ate the last piece of the berries laid out on a silver platter, and I leaned over to him. Reaching my hand out and cupping the side of his face, I kissed him, and he took the berry from my mouth. Within ten counts, we pulled out the bottles of Axpenalyn Four, swigging down the final element to our deaths. We looked like we were bleeding from our mouths, the Axpenalyn Four and the berry juice leaking red from our mouths and staining our lips a deep, bloody scarlet. 

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, you are my poison," I whispered with a soft laugh. 

"And you Ginny Elizabeth Weasley, you'll be the death of me," he grinned wryly back.

With that, we slowly lost life. Our souls slipped away, as fresh as the morning shower that would bring up the sun and reveal our chamber of death. The chemical reaction in our bodies worked all too quickly, the Axpenalyn Four making our beating hearts still.

We were gone.

But we were together.

You see, the truth is, no matter how we tried and explained to our so called friends and blood relatives, no one would really accept our feelings for each other. Malfoys and Weasleys just wouldn't match, they told us. Even _now I look back on it and laugh in their faces. I mean, obviously they_ could_ "match." _

Look at us. 

~*~

_AN (Please Read!): Well, this is the fic that concludes my Ginny series. See, with this I have now covered all of the 'ships she could have taken part in, save incest, femme-slash, teacherly affairs, or Ginny/Neville (yuck). I wrote this entirely in two consecutive boring Religion/Adolescence classes and was boggled as to actually_ who_ my characters were until the very end. I was concentrating on action and feeling, not to whom and with whom. I hope you enjoyed, and review!! Please? Be gentle, it's my first time with this 'ship and remember: Don't kill me for killing your favorite characters. :P_

_Oh, yes, and Axpenalyn Four is my little creation. *shrug* Well, you got death in a bottle, eh?_

_*DRC*_


End file.
